Forbidden Love
by Misslittlefaith-23
Summary: In the 1880's, Victoria Vega was an ordinary slave who couldn't stand her stepmother. Beckett Oliver was a royal prince and they couldn't stand each other! But what happens when they fall in love?
1. Intro Kind of

Misslittlemaslow21: HIIIIII FANFICTION LOVERS! The name's misslittlemaslow21. :)

Hopefaith23: And I'm hopefaith23 and this is our account! :)

Misslittlemaslow21: Yep! :) And we have a lot of Victorious fics coming your way!

Hopefaith23: And hopefully you guys will like this one! As you can see, this fic is called Forbidden Love. So go on and click the first chapter before I punch you through the computer screen! Jk! :D

Misslittlemaslow21: If I were you, I'd go click on it now before I take my scissors out! ;) Jk but seriously GO!

Hopefaith23 and Misslittlemaslow21: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Prologue

Victoria's POV

"Victoria!" I dropped my broom, picked up my skirt, ran down the stairs and went to the dining room.

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered with a fake smile.

"I'm done eating, so you have to wash these dishes. After that you can sweep and then have dinner. Remember, you'll have to wash the dishes again." My stepmother ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I took her dishes and brought them in the kitchen to the sink. I walked out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" My stepmother asked with an angry tone. Her arms crossed and her eyes glaring at me.

"I was going to sweep, ma'am. Just like you ordered." I said with a frightened tone.

"No! I ordered that you have to wash the dishes before you sweep!"

"Yes, but, I think it's much easier ma'am, if I sweep first, eat, then wash all the dishes."

"No! You do what I say! Wash those dishes or you won't be getting any dinner!" She screamed. I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I went back into the kitchen and turned on the faucet. I started washing all the dishes. I really wish I was in a happier time. When I don't have people ordering me around like a slave. Unfortunately, I am one. My mother and father died when I was very young . Even though I was very young, I remember the moment mother passed away perfectly.

**_*Flashback*_**

_My mother, Josephine, was laying on the warm bed coughing, fighting for her life. Mother was coughing up blood as she held a tissue to her mouth. I quickly_ _grabbed my mother's hand and started screaming for father, James._

_"FATHER! FATHER! PLEASE COME HERE! WE NEED TO TAKE HER TO DOCTOR HARRIS!"_

_Father quickly came to the room and immediately saw me crying and holding onto Mother's hand. He quickly dialed Doctor Harris and told him he needed to bring Mother to him. _

_"Doctor Harris! I'm so glad you have picked up the phone! Josephine is coughing up blood and we need you to look at her!" I heard murmuring through the phone._

_"What? Only 2 people can ride on the horse carriage?"_

_"Ok thank you." _

_"Victoria! I need you and your mother to go to Doctor Harris. I will come after you."_

_"But Father.."_

_"No buts Victoria! Now, go!"_

_Mother and I were at Doctor Harris as he told me that she only had 5 minutes to live. I had Mother's hand in mine and she told me..._

_"Victoria? I n-n-need you t-t-to take care of your Father and our house. I love you deary, I love you Victoria. Please don't forget about me." Then she breathed her last breath._

_"MOTHER! NO! Don't leave me!" I cried and cried as Mother layed in front of me, cold and lifeless. I took a deep breath and promised, _

_"Mother, I promise that I will take care of the house and Father. I will never forget about you. I love you too Mother." _

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

A tear came sliding down on my face. I quickly wiped it off and finished cleaning the dishes.

"Victoria!" Stepmother called. I wiped my hands with a towel and went into the dining room.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"After you sweep, you must clean Jadelyn's and Katrina's clothes, then you can eat dinner." I quietly groaned, more work. "I'm going downtown to the market, when I get home everything must be done. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Stepmother glared at me for a brief second then walked out of the dining room.

**Hope you guys like it so far! Sorry if its a bit short, but it is a prologue. And of how her father died and everything, will be explained later! Also, we need to give credit to BeriFanForever for giving us this awesome idea! Thanks for that! Review please! :D**

**~Misslittlefaith-23 :P**


	3. Stepsisters Are Nice

**Heyyy! This is misslittlefaith-23 back with Forbidden Love! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Victorious. **

_**Flashback**_

_"Hehe! Father! Father! Put me down! Hahahaha! Father! I can not breathe!" I screamed while laughing. Father was tickling me while mother was cooking dinner. _

_"Never Victoria! You are the princess and you made a big mistake! Eating that cookie! Now you must be punished!" Father said in a funny leader voice. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed until tears came out of my eyes._

_"Alright, alright. James let Victoria go." Mother came into the room._

_"Ahahaha! There's the princess's mother! THE QUEEN! I must get her!" Father screamed while going after mother to give her a big hug. Father and Mother both put an arm out for me to join the hug. I quickly ran towrads them and hug them with all the force I had._

_"I love you Mother. I love you Father."_

_"We love you too sweetheart." Mother and Father both said in unison. _

_**End of flashback **_

I smiled at that. I was 5 that Summer day. And there was only Father, Mother and I. I was currently mopping the floor while Katrina and Jadelyn were upstairs fixing their hair. I had to clean their clothes too.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I miss those days when there was only Father, Mother, and me. We had so much fun together. We were such a happy family. We never had any fights. And everyone would be nice to us and offer to help out in the house. Now, ever since Stepmother came, no one talks to me or even comes to our house. I was finished with mopping the floor, and now off to clean Katrina's and Jadelyn's clothes. I groaned as I went upsatirs to their room.

"Katrina, Jadelyn? May I please come in? I need to clean your clothes." I said through the closed door.

"Victoria! Why do you need to clean our clothes? They are already clean." explained Jadelyn.

"But Stepmother told me to. She said they were dirty."

"They are not. They are perfectly clean. And now most importantly, have you had dinner?" asked Katrina.

"No, I have not. I am supposed to eat the crums that is left of your plates after I clean your clothes."

"What?! No! You are eating a good meal tonight! I won't let mother know about this." excalimed Jadelyn in anger.

"Thank you for that, but there is no food left and Stepmother told me not to make dinner for myself. Only for you, and Stepmother."

"Well, then. I guess we are making you dinner. All you have to do is tell mother that you made food for us. But you will be the one eating."

"You mean lying?"

"Yes. You have to. It is for your own good. Trust us."

"Alright. If you say so."

I followed Katrina and Jadelyn downstairs to the kitchen. They sat me down while they cooked. They tried not to make a mess but they could not help it. When Katrina got flour on her nose, I put my hand to my mouth to prevent laughing out loud. But it did not work that well. When they finally finished, they put the food down on a plate and handed it to me.

"Here you go Victoria. Now you eat while we clean up the mess we made."

"Oh, no! I couldn't let you do that!"

"Victoria! Just eat and relax. We made the mess, so we'll clean it."

"But-"

"No buts Victoria!"

"Alright... but are you sure?."

"VICTORIA! we are sure!"

"Alright." I nod.

As I was eating the delicious food my stepsisters made for me, the door opened and there stood... Stepmother.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

**Ooooohh! Cliffhanger! What do you think Stepmother say? Please review! It means a lot to us! Thank you! :) Oh and Happy Chanukah! :)  
**


	4. What's Your Name?

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Stepmother screams ferociously. Oh no...

"I-I-I can explain..." I stuttered. I motion Jadelyn and Katrina to leave. They shake their heads 'no'. I glare at them and they hesitantly left. What do I do?

"With you disobeying, I have to make a punishment," she says coldly.

I gulped, "A p-punishment?" Why didn't I listen to her? I should've thought ahead and see what the consequences would've become.

"I don't like repeating myself," she answers sternly, she starts circling around me while my breaths are becoming heavier, "now, since you disobeyed me for eating dinner instead of doing chores, you have to..." She taps her finger against her chin thinking of something, "since I'm being nice and didn't go to the market, you go. Buy some vegetables from the market. You're lucky I didn't give you a worse punishment." She says and walked away.

I silently let out a breath that I didn't know I held. I'm glad it wasn't big of a punishment. I take a basket to bring with me for the vegetables. For some reason, I feel like wearing a proper dress. I go put on a simple, blue dress. After I'm done, I walk downtown to the market. Downtown, there are a lot of food stands and clothes stands. There are even horse carriages and puppet shows. It's nice to be here once in a while. I go to one of the vegetable stands and pick out some vegetables. While I do this, I hear one man shouting to another.

"Please, don't sell us to anyone else! Let us be free! We did no harm!" One man shouts.

"Quiet, slave, you're all being sold," another man says.

"Please, I beg you," the man begged. I look to see slaves in a cage in the back of two horses. Two men riding the horses, shipping them off to who knows where. Anger boils up inside me; those innocent slaves should be free. They didn't do anything wrong, they're just like me, someone who didn't do anything wrong and is being punished anyway. The two men riding the horses stop and get some water from one of the stands. Maybe I should set them free.

I quickly and quietly go near the cage try to pick the lock.

One of the slaves look at me and questions me, "What are you doing, mademoiselle?"

"Sh, be quiet, I'm trying to set you free," I shushed him.

"Thank you, mademoiselle, may God bless you," he says. I'm trying to pick this lock, it's harder than you may think.

"Mademoiselle," a voice called, "what do you think you're doing?"

I turn and around and oddly stutter, "I-I...um," I straighten up and stand up for myself, "I demand to let these slaves go,"

The man giggles. "Or what? You know, you can't let them go,"

I ignore his statement, "Just let them go, they've done no harm,"

"No harm? Mademoiselle, do you know why these slaves are like this? They are like this because they are absurd, ignorant people," he says which boils my blood up even more. How dare he!

I try to act calm, "Well," I look at his sword, "maybe, I should do this!" I quickly grab his sword and try to pick the lock. Unfortunately, the man grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me back. I try to get to the lock, but he keeps calling more guards to hold me back. With the sword I have in my hands, I try to threaten them with it, but they keep holding me back! Just then, I hear horses coming from the right side of me. Everyone stops, including me, to see Prince Beckett riding his horse.

"What is going on here?" The Prince asks.

"This lady here is trying to free all these slaves," one man answers pointing at me. I glare at the man who said that, only to find the Prince glaring at me at first, then his face softens a bit.

"Why would that be?" He oddly asks with a kind tone in his voice. He looks at me for an answer.

I'm back to stuttering again, "I-I...um...I," the Prince suddenly gets impatient and says, "In a complete sentence, please!" I flinch.

I straighten up a bit, "I wanted to let them go because they deserve to be free,"

"And why is that?" He asks.

"Because everyone deserves to be free," I say harshly, "Don't we all to deserve to be free? Why would this be any different?"

The Prince thinks for a moment and says, "I agree with this young lady, let them go, but only these slaves that are in this cage," I let out a breath of relief, although I'm not free, at least they are. The men pout, but do as the Prince tells them to. They unlock the cage and the slaves come up to me saying 'thank you, mademoiselle,'. They all keep shaking my hands until they go wonder off and go where they want to go. To explore, to live. I wish I could do that.

"Mademoiselle," I hear the Prince calling, "Yes?" I answer.

"Why did you that? Let them go?" He asks.

"I wanted to let them go because it was hard to see other people suffer," I answer simply.

"You know, no one has ever done that," he states.

"I know," I say before he says, "you're very brave, for doing that. If I didn't come, who knows, you would be probably one of them," he giggles but I fake giggle. Clearly, he doesn't know that I am one because I'm dressed properly for just getting vegetables. I feel an odd sensation in my stomach when he called me brave. I ignore it.

Before I know it, I hear my name being called. "Victoria! Victoria!"

I don't turn around so the Prince won't know that that's my name. "Um, I must go, I still have work to do,"

"Of course, of course, I'm Prince Beckett if you haven't already knew that," we both giggled as if I haven't already knew. I bow down and say, "Well, its nice meeting you Prince Beckett." I come back up.

He smiles, "Nice to meet you..."

I hesitate and quickly try to think of a name so he won't know mine, "Josephine," I think of my mother, "my name is Josephine."

He takes my hand and kisses it like a proper gentleman, "It's nice to meet you Josephine,"

**Thanks guys soooooo much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time...**

**~Misslittlefaith-23 :P**


End file.
